LATIDOS DEL CORAZON
by aniyasha
Summary: kushina Usumaki se ha guardado un poema por dos años que escribio para minato, despues de tanto tiempo por fin se decide a entregarselo, sin que el sepa que es ella quien lo escribio.


Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, yo solo sueño con ellos.

LATIDOS DEL CORAZON.

Pensamientos de kushina…..

Kushina Usumaki, escuchaba su corazón, cada latido era de nerviosismo, hace dos años que había escrito ese poema para minato, pero apenas hoy tomo valor para meterlo dentro de sus cosas sin que se diera cuenta.

hábilmente como cualquier otra fan de él, infiltro en su mochila el poema. Ella aun recordaba cuando escribió esas líneas, el sensei de la academia les pidió la tarea de algún pensamiento que naciera de ellos, algo basado en su vida; en aquel entonces ella tenía 13 años, a esa edad cierto rubio que en un principio lo considero un afeminado se convirtió en su amigo, junto a los demás los uchiha y los hyuugas.

Aun que le costara aceptar ella, era diferente a las demás niñas, porque no andaba tras los niños, sino se comportaba como uno, pero eso no significaba que a ella no le interesara lo mismo que a ellas "minato".

Tenia que reconocer que él era especial, pero no por su físico, no, si no por como la hacía sentir cuando estaba con él.

En aquel entonces veía al rubio de una forma diferente que a sus demás amigos del sexo masculino, y cuando la raptaron a esa edad, y minato la salvo, sus sentimientos se hicieron mas fuertes.

Así que cuando el sensei pidió el pensamiento para la clase ella no lo entrego; pero si lo izo, y ahora dichas palabras estaban nuevamente escritas dos años después con algunas correcciones, pero con el mismo amor.

"Si amor", kushina usumaki estaba perdidamente enamorada de minato " el genio", pero en todo este tiempo nunca se atrevió a decirle algo, temía la reacción del rubio.

Ella para nada era femenina y tampoco quería serlo, la amistad que tenían la valoraba más que a nada, así que prefirió callar y seguir a su lado como amiga, cuando su corazón decía "quiero más".

Y hoy que encontró el poema, tomo todo el valor que tenia para reescribirlo, se lo daría, aun que él no supiera que era de ella, al menos con eso calmaría su conciencia por un momento.

Ella estaba detrás de los arboles a una distancia prudente del campo de entrenamiento de minato, ahí podía ver perfectamente la mochila que contenía "se podría decir que su primera carta de amor". Y al parecer el rubio ya había terminado su práctica y se acercaba a recoger sus cosas, muy pronto leería lo que ella le había escrito, su mirada estaba completamente concentrada en todos los movimientos de minato.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Pensamientos de minato …

El día de hoy la practica fue difícil, sensei jiraiya actualizaba cada vez más rápido las técnicas ninjas avanzadas, aun que eso le gustaba, pero en días como hoy lo dejaban completamente exhausto, sino fuera por que tenía que verse con kushina se iría directo a su casa y no se levantaría por nada del mundo.

Al pensar en ella sintió cosquillas en el estomago, la joven ninja pelirroja era su mejor amiga, pero desde que ella ingreso a la academia a él le llamo la atención, aparte de ser la única mujer que no lo acosaba, simplemente lo trataba como a otro chico mas y eso fue lo que más le agrado "su forma de ser".

Pero el nunca le había mencionado nada al respecto de que ella le gustara como "algo mas que amiga", y es que por primera vez minato le temía el no ser correspondido. Era ilógico…. La joven que le gusta, no le gusta el.

Suspiro…..

En fin, así son las cosas en la vida, y el tiempo dirá la última palabra. El tenía la virtud de la paciencia, y podía esperar por ella toda una vida si fuera necesario.

Cuando estaba por terminar de guardar todas sus cosas se percato que en la mochila, había un sobre, lo tomo entre sus manos y por primera vez se sintió nervioso por recibir una carta de amor.

El siempre recibía este tipo de cosas, pero este sobre se sentía diferente…

Era de un tono rojo brilloso, le recordaba al cabello de kushina…

Lo abrió con las manos temblorosas, se sentó en la tierra apoyándose en un árbol y leyó el contenido:

_LATIDOS DEL CORAZON…._

_Latidos del corazón que se escuchan en todo el cuerpo,_

_Alma deseada que tanto llora la luz de tu amor,_

_Abre las pertas a este corazón,_

_Y deja entrar este sentimiento que por tanto tiempo durmió._

_El deseo es parte de la vida,_

_Y este amor es parte de mi corazón_

_Que desea amarte con toda su pasión._

_Si rompieras esa barrera que nos separa, _

_Para estar juntos,_

_Y me llenaras de besos y caricias _

_Sería lo mejor._

_¿Cómo saber si tu corazón _

_Pide a gritos lo que el mío desea?_

_Pero si eso así fuera_

_Feliz me hiciera de saberlo _

_Mi amor._

Ahí terminaba la carta en hoja blanca, palabras tan sencillas y algo incomprensibles, pero que mi corazón reconocía.

Respire el aroma a violetas, y sonreí tontamente.

No tenia firma pero de cierta forma sabia de quien era.

"Gracias kami, por ser correspondido. "

Guarde la carta, la metí en mi chaleco cerca de mi corazón.

Recordé que hace unos momentos me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero extrañamente ya no sentía eso.

De repente una mancha roja aparece frente a mi, me regala esa sonrisa vigorizante, sus ojos traviesos me miran con picardía.

-¿Qué te guardaste mina-chan?.- pregunta la pelirroja

El le regala una sonrisa terminando de recoger sus cosas.

-una carta .- responde simplemente

Ella lo mira con cierto recelo.

-es raro que te guardes las cartas de tu fans en tu chaleco, la mayoría de veces simplemente las metes en tu mochila.

El se paro enfrente de ella y la miro a los ojos.

-esta carta me gusto mucho, nunca me habían escrito algo asi.- dijo sonrojado.- por eso la voy a conservar hasta que la persona que me la haya escrito me la reclame.

Kushina también estaba sonrojada por las palabras y la acción de minato, simplemente sonrió muy feliz, la carta le había gustado…

Se colgó del brazo de él, y juntos caminaron rumbo al restauran de rameen.

Por ahora les bastaba solo eso, el tiempo dirá lo demás.

Fin

0-0-0-0-0-0

NI hao!.- se que son las dos y media de la mañana pero es que no he tenido tiempo de nada y mi inspiración se dio y salió esta pequeña historia.

El poema se lo hice yo a mi novio cuando hiba en la secundaria, XD, amo a ese hombre.

En fin buen fin de semana….

Nos vemos en el transcurso de la semana para actualizar mis historias.

Ya saben arriba mis suegros "kushina y minato"

Unance a esta ola "amarillo y rojo"


End file.
